


Minor Interval

by Ellie5192



Series: A Little Light Music [26]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while since anyone from FID came down to harass them, and he knows for a fact that Andy has been keeping in line lately, so can’t think of any good reason bar one why Captain Broward would be walking through their murder room like he owned it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Interval

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt from NHas ‘The new head of FID shows up. It’s been a long time since you gave me your list, but I promise I haven’t forgotten all the prompts you gave me.

**Minor Interval**

 

They’re all sitting in electronics, monitoring a suspect, when Sanchez cracks their case wide open; their suspect was not out with his girlfriend that night, because he is in fact openly gay (and only recently so). It’s a huge change to his story- to the façade he’s been portraying to them- and Sharon can’t help but feel a little sorry for the young man, that he’s had to accept this about himself in the middle of a police investigation. Even so, it’s their job to find the truth regarding a brutal double-homicide, and they can’t allow his false alibi to stand in the way of that.

She’s still lost in thought when she snaps out of it and notices it’s just her, Andy and Provenza left in the room- everybody else has run off to make sense of their case in light of the recent revelations.

“Well… that was interesting” says Andy, rocking on his heals with his hands in his pockets, standing just behind her shoulder.

“Poor kid. Coming out like that” says Sharon.

Provenza hums, nodding slowly. “He reminds me of Rusty” he says, looking thoughtfully at the monitor.

“How so?”

“Lost… a bit confused. Like he doesn’t quite fit in his skin”

She nods along, suddenly understanding why she connected so strongly to this particular young man. She can recognise the resemblance now that it’s been spelled out for her, metaphorical though the comparisons are.

"You think he's... you know, of the other vocation?" prods Provenza, curious but not cruel, wanting to know in the same way an uncle might ask for the family updates; in a way that is not malicious.

“Who, Marcus?” she asks, looking confused for a second as she looks at him and then back to the screen.

“Rusty”

Her mouth forms a little ‘oh’ of understanding, and she ponders that question for a moment. She hears Andy shuffle behind her, possibly uncomfortable with the conversation, or perhaps curious, she can’t tell.

"I think" she starts, slow and deliberate; measured in her usual way. "That he's just figuring things out, and we should give him the space he needs to do that"

"Do you have any idea?" asks Andy. He has his own thoughts, but is interested to hear what she thinks, given she spends so much more time with the boy.

"Well... no, not really. He's trying to strike a balance with Kris, and she keeps pushing him for more than he's comfortable with” Andy makes a huff behind her, and she knows that he wants Rusty to do something about that situation, but she’s warned him to stay out of it and let them work it out. It’s another lesson she can’t rob Rusty of, hard as it is, and though she keeps pressing Rusty herself she knows Andy would be a little too heavy-handed in his approach. Andy doesn’t like that assessment, but he respects it. “Honestly” she continues. “I think he's too busy trying to keep everything else together to worry about where on the Kinsey scale he sits"

Provenza nods, the whole idea a bit foreign for his age, but he is open and accepting all the same, because he's been a cop long enough to have seen it all.

"But I would not be surprised" she adds. Provenza nods again, remembering the time they spied on the children, and the gut feeling she had shared then. He hauls himself out of his chair, clapping his hands on the chair arms as he goes.

“Well” he huffs. “I better go check on those phone records again, in light of our new information”

“And I’ll help Tao go over the security footage, see if we can find our elusive second witness” adds Andy, moving to the door with Provenza.

“Okay, you let me know if you find something” she calls to the both of them. They just wave her off, and she smiles. They really are thick as thieves; she knows they’re headed to the break room first to get more coffee. She hopes in Andy’s case that it’s decaf or even herbal tea if he can stomach it.

She makes her way to the murder room, and decides not to ask anyone for an update just yet. They’ll come to her when they have new information. Instead she walks to her office and closes the door, sitting at her desk to continue going through files that are piled there.

Andy and Provenza walk by her window not long later, and she smiles when Andy briefly meets her eye through the blinds, quick though the action is.

He stops by his desk and sets his decaf coffee down while Provenza sits with his own coffee and pulls the phone records out of his draw. A second later he looks up and mutters a warning sound under his breath.

“What?” asks Sykes, the only one to notice. 

"Broward the Coward just walked in. That can't be good" he mutters back, watching a middle-aged man in a pretentious suit saunter towards Sharon’s office.

"Lieutenant Flynn, in here if you please" calls the newcomer, paying no attention to the rest of the squad.

"Oh shit" croons Provenza, one part amused, one part worried. It's been a while since anyone from FID came down to harass them, and he knows for a fact that Andy has been keeping in line lately, so can’t think of any good reason bar one why Captain Broward would be walking through their murder room like he owned it.

Andy gives him a quick look- very much like a lost puppy- before he follows the man over to Sharon’s door. Broward has already knocked and is in the process of opening it as he approaches, and they both disappear into the room, the door closing firmly behind them.

“What’s going on?” asks Amy. Provenza can only shrug his shoulders, and watches as the blinds get closed to ensure complete privacy, an ominous sign if ever he’s seen one.

“Is that necessary?” asks Andy from behind the blinds, watching with a critical eye as Broward gestures to the chair in front of Sharon’s desk. Andy ignores him, preferring to be the same height. It’s irrational to think of the FID as enemies, given whom he’s currently sharing a bed with, but Broward is the infamous replacement that Sharon herself can’t stand, and he doesn’t want to consider what that means. Sharon watches through her glasses from behind her desk, her expression unreadable, and Andy is very wary.

“What is this about, Captain?” she asks. There’s steel in her voice that shows her displeasure at being cornered in her office like a criminal in a cage.

“I’ve been talking to Jules Cantone, you remember him?”

“The name sounds familiar, yes”

Andy fights back a smirk- if she remembers the name she most certainly remembers every detail about the person. That’s she’s holding back is a sign that she’s digging for more information. Broward seems to have no idea of this fact, and that amuses Andy endlessly.

"I came down here to talk to you first, before an official line of inquiry is started and it goes on record that you were accused" says Broward. He looks respectful enough, though the hands on his hips suggest he’s someone who is used to being in charge, and is finding it difficult to not merely intimidate Sharon directly.

"Well, thank you for extending us the courtesy" she says, and Andy can hear the bite in her tone despite the thankful look on her face. "But why are you still standing there if you're here on the word of a corrupt police officer? I assume you’re here because of a corrupt police officer, otherwise why would you have gone to all the trouble with the dog and pony show?"

Broward and Sharon share a long and meaningful look between them, which frankly puts Andy on edge. He doesn’t know this guy from a bar of soap- has never dealt directly with him- and he can’t decipher if the relationship between him and Sharon is one of respect or resentment. It’s very unnerving and makes him feel like the third wheel, neither of which puts him at ease. Sharon playing dumb is not a person that he’s familiar with- Broward seeing through it is surprising; he ignores her obvious prod for information and continues with his line of questioning.

"You know I have to ask..." starts Broward, looking unconvincingly remorseful, as though it’s an emotion he’s practiced in a mirror rather than actually feeling for himself. “Because this guy Jules was very specific- mentioned you both by name and description. Of course, his accusations also included that Taylor was peddling dope over the border, but you two- he was rather detailed, and I have to ask-"

"What?" she clips. Andy stands silently with his arms crossed, watching intently from his place across the room.

"I don't want to back you into a corner-” says Broward with false sympathy. “-but this is on record so-"

"What're you saying, Broward?” drawls Andy, frowning as the man simultaneously jumps and draws himself to full height at the third party intrusion, as though he’d forgotten Andy was even in the room. “Spit it out- what are you really asking?"

"I'm asking how long you've been banging the boss, Flynn" he snaps back. By the look on his face he realises too late just where he is and who he’s speaking in front of.

"That's enough" barks Sharon, suddenly furious, standing with lightning speed, her fists planted on her desk as she leans over the top of it. "Captain Broward" she starts, her voice going quiet in malice. "The next time you come in here and accuse me or my people of conduct unbecoming, you better have more than a rumour and a convicted drug trafficker's parting shot, do you understand me?"

Broward takes a moment to meet her eye and sum up just how mad she is; realise that she called his bluff in the first few seconds of this meeting, and has been playing along to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes ma'am" he drawls. He is quite restrained now, and the mood swing is jarring, except Andy gets the impression that half of his cagey attitude earlier was all part of his act. They are of the same rank, Broward and Sharon, but being more recently promoted puts him in the junior position. He knows that a long career in FID has assured her good standing and a lot of friends; she will not be bullied or intimidated like an officer less familiar with the process. His sudden reticence reflects how much he secretly fears her wrath. Andy thinks some of that must also be genuine respect too, which is surprising given his earlier cocky attitude.

"Now, I suggest you return to your officer-involved investigation and quit bothering my squad when we're trying to solve a double murder” continues Sharon, her tone more than merely suggestive, her look razor-sharp. “And if you even think of going above my head with your line of questioning I will not hesitate to bring the full weight of a harassment charge against you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear" 

Broward doesn't look completely pacified, but at the mention of a harassment charge he loses some fight, and Andy gets the impression that she has dirt on this guy that could seriously damage his career. 

The two ranking officers look at each other long and hard. It is obvious she hasn’t outright denied the allegations, because the last thing they want to do is perjure themselves. But Broward seems to understand that he shouldn't push her because she'll only push back and harder. Whatever she knows about him is obviously more serious than an allegation of a relationship that has yet to even register with their colleagues, let alone affect their work. 

"I can't believe you of all people would come in here and ask me that" she says to him almost kindly, but with a tone underneath like a warning. 

"That's exactly why I came myself, Sharon" he replies. 

Andy’s eyes go wide. He is momentarily startled by the familiarity between them, and the way they are looking at each other with a mix of fondness and hostility; an odd combination that raises more questions than it answers. There is a history between them that intrigues him. He wonders how this guy came to be in FID, and how he took over Sharon’s position; if there is something she can hold to question regarding his conduct. There is an implication in both her words and the way she says them that this guy has been in a similar situation as them. Andy wonder’s what could have possibly happened that he’s letting this line of questioning drop at her simple insistence.

“Don’t come back to me with this again, John” she says softly, shaking her head.

Broward only nods at her, his eyes on hers, before giving Andy a quick look and then walking swiftly out the door, closing it again behind him. Andy continues looking at the door for a long while after he’s gone, hearing Sharon settle herself back in her chair.

“What the _hell_ was that all about?” he asks, spinning to face her and then plonking into a chair on the other side of her desk, a very confused frown on his face.

“Something that goes way back- well before I knew you”

“Well obviously. You two seemed very chummy”

He doesn’t mean to sound like a petulant child, but she gives him a reproachful look anyway, letting him know that he’s being ridiculous.

“We were friends once” she says, as though that answers any of his questions.

“Not so much anymore?” he mocks. He’s still reeling over what just happened; in all honesty he doesn’t even know what just happened. One minute he’s sure they’re about to be hauled in for interrogation and thrown out on their asses, the next the guy is walking out without a word. It’s positively bewildering, and the look on his face says as much.

“Oh, knock it off Andy. He was a colleague in FID. He screwed up and I helped keep him out of hot water. He owes me, and I just cashed in, what else would you like me to explain?”

Andy looks at her, confused as to the reason why she just reacted so violently when any other time she would ignore him. She seems upset by something beyond the immediate situation.

“What?” he prods. She meets his eye and notices his shift in focus. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, leaning back into her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she relaxes a little.

“I’m concerned that Jules Cantone has been speaking to someone in FID about our relationship”

“If it was serious wouldn’t Broward have demanded a statement?”

“Yes” she concedes. “But it’s enough that he came down here to warn me”

“That didn’t sound like a warning; that sounded like a cross-examination. That guy was really your friend?”

“He wasn’t always such a pompous ass” she says, smirking at him. “Besides, I seem to be a sucker for the underdogs”

“What’re you tryin’ to say?”

She turns thoughtful again, ignoring him, and then meets his eye once her thoughts have settled. “I’m concerned that a drug trafficker has been making allegations that are detailed enough to warrant a personal visit instead of a simple phone call”

“I wouldn’t worry about it” says Andy, waving a hand in the air. “Even if Taylor gets wind of it, he can’t insist on an investigation into our conduct without also looking into the allegations that he’s, what, _peddling dope over the border_ ” recalls Andy with an affected voice.

“Even so, it’s enough to know the accusation is out there. There’s nothing stopping Taylor from keeping a closer eye on us-“

She breaks off just as her door opens quickly and Provenza steps through, closing it again behind himself like a child with a conspiracy theory.

“I’m assuming there’s only one good reason why Coward came down here, and you two are in the thick of it” he says by way of opening, pointing at them both while looking at the obviously closed blinds, ostensibly checking they are still so.

“What do you mean?” asks Sharon. She’s too distracted by his sudden appearance to maintain any façade of seniority; this is obviously a more private conversation anyway.

“I mean, I wouldn’t worry about Taylor” he says meaningfully. He must have caught the tail-end of her comment.

“Why?” asks Andy.

“I have a reasonable hunch that our dear Chief couldn’t give a rat’s ass about any- _allegations_ \- about you two, just so long as our working environment remains up to professional standards”

He has a quirky smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. She wonders just how he can be so confident, and then decides she really doesn’t want to know. Once again she’s thankful they have Provenza on their side.  

“And according to this _hunch_ , just what does Taylor already know?” she drawls. They’re far beyond pretending that she and Andy aren’t happening, at least between the three of them; she doesn’t bother to veil it as a hypothetical. After all, he’s been there since the start.

“He doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to know, he doesn’t want to hear a word”

“That doesn’t sound like him” says Andy. He shoots her a questioning look, and she can only shrug her shoulders, agreeing with him.

“As far as Taylor is concerned this team works well, and our positive results make him look good. Short of a class-action suit brought against the department, he has his fingers in his ears, singing lalalalala”

Provenza looks absolutely gleeful as he talks to them. She gets the impression that this is not new information; that he’s been waiting for the right opportunity to bring it up. She wishes he would have told them sooner. It would have saved a good deal of stress and a few restless nights, knowing their boss actually couldn’t care less, so long as he never sees them making out in the hallways.

“There you go- nothing to worry about” says Andy, clasping his hands in joy, a grin on his face.

“Don’t tempt fate” she mutters, but even she can’t deny herself a small smile. Seeing Broward in her office sent her reeling back to a time when she had none of this; when she was isolated in FID, with only her immediate colleagues as friends. Back when her focus had been raising her children, not catching murderers and running leads. It was a good time, for the most part- it certainly afforded her the life she wanted outside the office. But it was a jarring experience to suddenly be on the other side of the desk and talking to a former friend like he was the enemy. She now gains a little more understanding for the squad’s attitude towards her in the early days.

“So, in light of the fact that neither of you are going to be thrown in lock-up any time soon, I propose drinks tonight- the usual”

She gives Provenza a look- it’s a school night, and despite assurances that a single threat is no big deal, she likes to have Rusty close.

“One drink won’t hurt you” he says when he sees her having an internal war. Andy grins at her like a little kid. She nods her head to the side, reluctantly agreeing. One drink before going home won’t hurt anyone.  

“Just remember you have to be back here bright and early tomorrow. The last time you proposed drinks it was less than pretty”

“How would you know? You left early”

“I have pictures”

Provenza turns to Andy with a frown. “You dibber dobber”

“Are you kidding? Those pictures were priceless”

“There’s more than one?” asks Sharon, her eyes going wide. She still has that picture Andy sent her saved on her phone. She likes to look at it occasionally, just for a laugh.

“None that you’re seeing” says Provenza, pointing a finger at Andy, who only laughs at him.

“Alright, tonight, if we get everything done here. Speaking of which, off you go you two, we’re here to work. Go on, shoo”

Both men make their way to the door, and Andy pauses and smiles at her just before disappearing out the door. She smiles back, and then breathes a sigh of relief once he’s gone. It’s such a weight off her shoulders to know they’re okay for the moment. Provenza’s comments about Taylor are intriguing, but not overly surprising. The amount of times she’s investigated officer relationships is innumerable; the amount of times the boss knew something but chose to ignore it equally so. As long as the department continues to be efficient Taylor has no good reason to go snooping for snooping’s sake.

She grins again to herself and then refocusses on work. If she can keep their heads above water, they might just get everything they want after all, and isn’t that something to smile about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my readers. If you’re still with me you are very patient. To all my reviewers, I’m sorry I don’t have time to reply to everyone, but please know I treasure every word- you’re all very special to me.


End file.
